We propose to synthesize, characterize and determine the crystal structure of complexes of transition metal ions (1st, 2nd and 3rd transition series), with nucleotide bases, and lanthanide (or actinide) ions with nucleotide bases. In addition, we shall investigate the formation of ternary complexes of the above with moderating ligands or chelating agents such as EDTA, certain amino acids and sulfur containing ligands.